


Secretary

by elithewho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Forced Crossdressing, Humiliation, Jealousy, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Restraints, Sex Toys, Spanking, Whipping, Work In Progress, excuse for porn, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithewho/pseuds/elithewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really just an excuse for someone to dom the fuck out of Chilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [headbuttingbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headbuttingbears/gifts).



> I started writing this to explore all my pornographic thoughts about Chilton and share with my braintwin/filthtwin, but I stalled. I hope to finish it at some point in the future!

Frederick liked watching Katherine type invoices. He liked watching her do most things, anyway, but from his vantage point at his desk, he could just see her with her back turned toward the open door. She had good posture. Her neck straight, her hands moving swiftly, pausing briefly in thought, then speeding away again. She had a habit of smoothing one hand over her hair when she was thinking. Sometimes she would pull out a long strand to twine around her fingers before letting it fall. It was mesmerizing. 

Really, he had plenty of work to do himself. Files backlogged, meetings to prepare for. But Katherine was so competent that Frederick found that much of his headache inducing busywork had been reduced. It was alarming to think how much time he had wasted fixing mistakes from previous secretaries. Frederick was ridiculously proud of himself for hiring someone so attractive who also happened to be good at her job. He could be actually working right now.

Instead, there he sat, feet on the desk, stress ball in one hand, pretending to review recorded therapy sessions, when he was actually watching Katherine at her desk. He watched as she paused and with one hand on the small of her back, stretched her lissome body, back arching, rolling her neck from side to side. He squeezed the stress ball harder. 

Frederick was so consumed with watch her that he didn’t even notice it was past twelve until his stomach growled painfully. He sighed and stood up, stretching the kinks out of his own back. Katherine was still typing feverishly.

He approached her desk slowly, watching her small, pale hands fly over the keys. He was two inches from her desk when she stopped abruptly and looked up at him.

“Doctor?” she said pleasantly.

“It’s past twelve. You can go have lunch now,” he said.

For a moment, Katherine just blinked at him and he wondered insanely if she was going to argue with him.

“OK,” she finally said and began the process of saving her work and gathering her things.

Frederick still stood at her desk. His eyes roamed over the contents in greedy curiosity. She didn’t have many frills and trinkets and he appreciated that. Her one personal item seemed to be a framed picture of her with a man standing on a rocky seaside somewhere.

“Is that your husband?” he found himself asking before he could stop himself.

Katherine glanced at him and then the picture, then nodded.

“And what does he do?” Frederick asked, trying to sound light and conversational.

“He teaches English lit at the college,” she said, purse in hand, clearly a bit impatient to leave.

“Oh, how nice,” he finished lamely and turned away. 

He walked slowly back to his office, listening to her heels click away. Jealousy was burning a pit in his stomach. He knew, intellectuality, how stupid he was being. Katherine hadn’t expressed a bit of interest in him and he knew she never would, whatever the circumstance. But it was an ugly reminder to see the type of man she did like. Tall, very tall, broad as a linebacker. He looked more like a bouncer than an English professor. He found himself thinking about the boys in high school who had made his life hell, all nearly half a foot taller than him, big and muscly even at 16. Already he was lamenting the fact that big, strong and handsome would always mean success and a beautiful wife even though he knew nothing about Katherine and her husband’s relationship. 

Frederick ate the sandwich he had packed slowly, too despondent to go anywhere for lunch and not daring to visit the employee lounge. Conversation always seemed to dry up when he entered the room. He wondered how Katherine was getting along with the other secretaries. Probably effortlessly, like she did everything else.

The sight of her empty desk continued to draw his eye. She had left her sweater draped over the back of the chair. Frederick paused, considering. He thought first of the security cameras. He had full access to all of them and he knew the security guards were more interested in the patients than the doctors. His hands twitched, stomach tied in knots. Before he could think too much about what he was doing, Frederick stood up, walked to her desk, snatched the sweater from her chair and dashed back to his office, shutting the door behind him. 

His heart beating a little fast, Frederick sat down, the feel of her sweater in his hands unbelievably soft. It was a simple, dark grey cardigan with little pearl buttons. The label told him it was 100% cashmere. He rubbed the smooth, silky fabric between his fingers, imagining it’s softness against Katherine’s bare arms. Then, cautiously, he brought the sweater to his face and inhaled deeply. The fabric seemed drenched in her perfume, a smooth, velvety scent that made him groan. He drank in her scent, cock hardening in his trousers. He leaned back, popping the top button of his pants and shoved a hand into his briefs. He didn’t pause to think about what he was doing because then he might feel too creepy and pathetic to continue, he just squeezed the head of his cock and gulped down her smell. The more he inhaled, the more complexity he found in the scent, practically grinding the balled up sweater into his face. It was more than just her perfume, but the barest taste of her body’s natural scent, her bare skin sliding over the soft cashmere, soaking up her scent. He thought about having her in his office, bending her over his desk, burying his face in her neck and smelling that scent. Frederick jerked himself off quickly, thumb grazing his leaking slit to smear down the shaft and in a succession of quick, hard strokes, he was coming all over his stomach, groaning into Katherine’s sweater.

His post-orgasmic haze was bleaker than usual. He mopped up his sticky semen from his shirtfront with some tissues, knowing he had a brief window of time to return Katherine’s sweater to her desk. But he also stalled. The sweater was soft as a kitten in his hands, smelling of that sweet, feminine fragrance he hadn’t experienced firsthand in so long he couldn’t really remember when. He tucked his softened cock back in his pants and adjusted his clothing, hoping it wasn’t too obvious that he had just jerked off. Katherine’s sweater was still balled up in his hand. He was running out of time.

As he sat there agonizing, Katherine made up his mind for him. She was back from lunch, the sound of her heels clicking making her presence known. Frederick sighed deeply and stuffed her sweater into a desk drawer. She wouldn’t know for sure he had taken it, it could have been anyone, a passing janitor or orderly, this place employed all type of creeps.

He listened closely as she settled at her desk, waiting for her to knock on his door and wonder where her sweater was. But she didn’t. Presently he heard her begin typing again. Frederick sighed in relief, feeling safe for the time being. Now he just needed to go about erasing that security tape.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the end of the day on Friday, three days after the sweater stealing incident. Katherine had made no sign at all that she had noticed her sweater was missing. Frederick was content with this arraignment, although every time she knocked on his door his chest tightened a fraction with anxiety. And he still used her sweater for… smelling, although that enchanting scent was beginning to fade. But she made it so difficult to resist. Whenever he got close enough to catch a whiff of perfume, he felt his groin tighten and he couldn’t help planning the next time he could be alone with her sweater and touch himself. He wasn’t even restricting these sessions to when Katherine was away from her desk. The added element of her sitting just a few feet away as he touched himself made it even more exciting.

Now she was standing in his office, going over his appointments for the next week. Or they had been. They’d been over all the pertinent information several times already. Frederick tried to busy himself with the paperwork, but Katherine was still standing there.

“Was there something else, Katherine?” he snapped in irritation. He found it hard to look at her. There was an itch under his skin he couldn’t scratch.

Katherine did not look troubled. “I wanted to ask you something,” she said mildly.

Frederick glared at her. No matter how rude he was, she always acted like he had been polite to her.

“Yes?” he prompted when she didn’t continue.

“Why’d you steal my sweater?”

His whole body felt curiously hot and cold at the same time. Sweat popped out on his forehead and under his arms. His mind grasped desperately for all the plausible excuses he had rehearsed, but in his panic, he couldn’t find them. He glanced at her, unable to speak.

Katherine did not look angry or upset, only strangely curious, like she had asked about his weekend plans. Frederick shifted in his seat unconsciously, intimately aware that all plausible deniability had flown out the window the moment he was unable to answer.

He sighed deeply, laying his palms against his desk, shoulders slumping in defeat. He heard her heels click as she walked closer.

“Why,” she repeated, a little firmer. “Did you steal my sweater, Doctor?”

Frederick glanced up as she moved closer. There was an odd, predatory gait to the way she was walking, though her expression remained mostly neutral. Frederick stood up, wanting to feel taller. Not that he was any taller than her, not with her heels. But at least they were at eye level.

“I… apologize,” he finally managed to bite out. He couldn’t look her in the eye.

She smiled at that, a small, amused half-smile, but it was something resembling emotion.

“Well,” she continued. “What were you doing with it? I’d love to know.” Something about how she said “love” made his spine tingle.

“I’ll give it back,” Frederick said, moving restlessly from behind his desk. She was close now, close enough to touch.

Katherine looked at him for a long moment and Frederick fought to hold her gaze, but in the moment before he faltered she smiled wider and rolled her eyes.

“I could get you fired so easily,” she mused lightly. “Not just for the theft, but…” she trailed off, looking at him again. Frederick knew his face was red and hot and he longed to hide from her.

“But?” he snapped impatiently when she didn’t continue.

“I know that you masturbate in here all the time, I’m not stupid,” she said, light and airy as ever, and Frederick had to shut his eyes against the onslaught of humiliation. “Maybe that’s what my sweater was for.” She looked at him as if daring him to confirm or deny.

Frederick did neither. He pressed his lips together firmly. His sweaty palms itched distractingly. 

“What do you want,” he said flatly. “Because I can get my checkbook.”

The smile dropped from her face in an instant.

“I don’t want your money, Doctor,” she said, looking annoyed for the first time.

“Well, you want something, don’t you?” Frederick said, his embarrassment making his tone harsh. “Or else I’d have HR in here, not you.”

Katherine’s eyes lit up and amusement returned to her face.

“Very good,” she said sweetly. “Now, let me ask you something.”

Frederick nodded, clenching his hands into fists.

“You want to have sex with me, don’t you?”

Frederick glared at her, refusing to answer, furious and humiliated at her taunting.

“Don’t you?” she repeated in exasperation when he didn’t reply. “Because I might consider it.”

Frederick continued to glare, face burning. Now she was openly mocking him.

“Really,” she said with all semblance of sincerity. “I would very seriously consider it.”

“How generous of you,” Frederick growled in irritation.

“I think so,” Katherine said. “I love my husband. I wouldn’t have sex with just anyone, you know.”

“Probably wise,” he said.

Katherine nodded. Frederick was painfully aware of how close she was. He could smell her perfume, maddening and familiar, and that other smell, the smell of her body. His heart was hammering.

“I have a very thorough vetting process,” she said, softer now, because she was close enough that he could see the red line of her lipstick disappearing into her mouth. He swallowed thickly.

“Do you?” he muttered, trying to keep his voice steady.

She nodded again and Frederick couldn’t decide if she was mocking him anymore. He couldn’t move, every muscles felt paralyzed, except his heart, galloping away at a dizzying speed.

When she took his tie in hand and pulled him close to kiss him hard on the mouth, Frederick realized she probably wasn’t mocking him. Or he would have, had he been able to think properly. Her mouth was warm and slick on his own, her tongue immediately pushing against his lips as she backed him fully against the desk. It was happening too suddenly for Frederick to properly process it, at no point in the previous conversation had he considered this a real possibility. She was holding the back of his head in place, her mouth hot and hungry, deepening the kiss. Frederick gasped, kissing back, tasting her waxy lipstick, unsure what to do with his hands which hovered uselessly two inches from her body. How long since he had been kissed, hot and heavy, on the mouth? A pathetically long time.

He felt her hand tugging at his tie, the other one buried in his hair, mussing it up completely in the back. Frederick moaned a little, such a small, embarrassingly needy sound that he blushed. Her body was pressed tight against his. Everywhere that she touched seemed to hum with electricity and heat. Katherine sucked hard on his bottom lip, the pressure only releasing when she bit down so hard that Frederick gasped in pain and pulled way.

For one hot, electric second he stared at her as she licked her top lip very lightly. There was a hard, predatory steeliness in her eyes. He tasted a faint metallic heat when he tongued the inside of his lip.

“Ouch,” he said lamely and Katherine’s lips curled into a small smile.

“Oh, poor kitten,” she cooed, and Frederick nearly sputtered. Kitten? She ran her hand from his hair over his face, her thumb tracing his bottom lip. “Did I hurt you?”

Frederick grunted noncommittally as he watched her. Her lipstick was smudged, probably all over his mouth by now and she kept tugging hard on his tie like it was leash, the knot tightening against his throat.

She kissed him again, with no less zeal. Her teeth grazed his lip and he inhaled sharply at the tingle of pain. Katherine kissed him like she wanted to devour him and Frederick was not used to this sort of forthright, domineering behavior in women that he kissed. Not that he had been kissing anyone lately. 

That thought had just penetrated his brain with a little punch of embarrassment to his gut when she tore her mouth away and slapped him hard across the face. Frederick could only blink stupidly in shock. He never been slapped by a woman and he couldn’t figure out why it had suddenly happened. Before he could formulate any response beyond dumb bemusement, she was kissing him against, curling her body so tightly against his that her hip bone slid over his erection. Frederick moaned helplessly into her mouth, his cheek still stinging. She seemed to be rubbing deliberately against him now and his hips moved with her, the stimulation like lightning to his cock, so desperate and needy. When her hand slipped between them to fondle him through his trousers, Frederick’s moan was pathetically loud and impossible to stifle, even as she sucked on his lip again. He felt her teeth again, not a sudden nip, but a hard, deliberate, bruising bite and his cock twitched against her hand.

“So eager,” she whispered against his mouth, her breath warm and tingling. Hot shame burned low in his belly.

Katherine pulled away, quite suddenly, removing her hand from his cock and leaning back just enough that he couldn’t rub against her anymore. She kept holding his tie though, tight, like she was going to start strangling him. Frederick swallowed hard, abruptly cold without her against him.

Frederick fought the urge to squirm as she scrutinized him, her eyes raking over his rumpled shirt and tousled hair, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted, the outline of his cock hard in his pants. His face felt hot, almost feverish. Katherine’s expression was hungry, like she was going to start devouring him again, but this time really tearing into his flesh.

“Vetting,” he mumbled stupidly. 

He felt too hot for all his clothes; everything was suddenly tight and constricting. Katherine was still smiling as she pulled herself up to sit on his desk.

“How good are you at eating pussy?” she said conversationally, head tilted to the side.

Frederick gaped dumbly at her for a second before he could answer.

“No one’s complained yet,” he said smug as he could manage, even though that was a blatant lie.

Katherine’s eyebrow shot up in clear skepticism. Frederick’s face burned, giving him away in an instant.

“I never fuck anyone who can’t eat pussy,” she said and then parted her knees, leaning back on her hands in clear invitation. 

Frederick paused, weighing his options. Never in a million sexual fantasies had he considered it a real possibility that Katherine would be sitting on his desk asking him to go down on her. No, telling him to go down on her. His palms were sweating egregiously.

She wasn’t making this easy for him. He’d have to go down on his knees, on the hard tile, kneel in front of her like he was... servicing her. But that’s exactly what she wanted, he realized.

Frederick lowered himself slowly, rubbing his palms dry against his trousers, feeling his back pop and his knees protest against the hard floor. Katherine stared at him as if to say, “Get on with it.”

Her knees were bare and velvety soft. He stroked her gently, reveling in the feel of warm skin that wasn’t his own. Katherine parted her legs further, provoking him to hurry up. Frederick rubbed his face up her thigh, knowing his stubble was scraping her skin but not caring because she was so soft and warm. She smelled especially good here, her perfume was faint, teasing his nose, the rest of her smelling sharp and musky in a way that made his mouth water. The crotch of her panties was soaked through. Frederick felt his ego glow warmly, even when a small part of him knew he hadn’t done much to stimulate her. Still, the idea that she was hot and ready for him made his cock ache. He slid her panties down her legs as Katherine lifted her hips to help, pulling her tightly fitting skirt up, over her hips in the same motion. Frederick ran his hands under her thighs, pressing his mouth against her hot, slick cunt. She tasted better than she smelled. He felt her tense and grab his hair as he ran his tongue teasingly along her slit, but she barely made a sound. He wanted badly to get her off. He pushed his tongue inside her and moved his hand over her hip to rub her clit.

The instant his thumb touched her, she jerked his head back by the hair so fiercely that his scalp burned.

“Did I tell you to finger me?” she said firmly.

“What?” Frederick gasped, her grip in his hair unrelenting.

“Did I tell you to finger me, or eat my pussy?” she demanded, shaking his head a little.

“Eat- eat your pussy,” Frederick finally stuttered when he realized she actually wanted him to answer.

“Then get back to it, and do it right,” she said, using her handful of hair to guide him back between her legs. “When I want you to finger me, I’ll let you know.”

Frederick breathed hot against her cunt for a moment, his hands wrapped firmly around her thighs. Then he did as she said and got back to it, tonguing her whole cunt until his jaw ached. She sighed and panted, her hips bucking slightly whenever he circled her clit. Her hand worked his hair, pulling with enough force to guide his mouth where she wanted him. Frederick went where she pushed him obediently, sucking her clit, then flicking with his tongue, then steadily rubbing in circles until her thighs tightened painfully around his head and he felt her shake, hips rolling as she came. Frederick kept licking, feeling her thighs still twitching, until she pulled him away by the hair.

He leaned back on his heels and looked up at her, her pink face and swollen lips. His knees were aching, screaming in protest against the floor, but he didn’t move. His cock was painfully hard, desperate for anything and he palmed himself through his trousers, watching her stand up and shimmy her skirt back over her hips. She looked so pleased and satisfied that Frederick wanted to preen smugly, but his irresistible desire to come made his dignity feel very small. He licked his lips, tasting her.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself,” Katherine said pointedly.

Frederick stared at her in disbelief, hand still on his cock.

“Hey,” she said a bit sharper, leaning over and wrapping her had loosely around his throat. “I didn’t tell you to touch yourself.”

Frederick swallowed thickly and slowly dropped his hand to his side. Katherine straightened and shook out her thick hair, ran a finger over her lips where her lipstick had smudged and adjusted her skirt. Frederick tried to stand, felt his back scream in agony, and stopped.

“That was better than I anticipated, I have to admit,” Katherine said airily. “I’ll see you Monday, Doctor.”

“What?” Frederick gasped, and he was horrified to hear how his voice cracked.

“Monday,” she repeated. “I’ll see you then.” She went for the door. Frederick watched her go desperately.

With her hand on the handle, Katherine turned to look at him.

“Maybe, next time, if you can be more obedient, I’ll let you come,” she said sweetly before floating out, the door shutting soundlessly behind her.

“Fucking… bitch…” Frederick seethed, but in the cold silence of his empty office, his rage was impotent and pointless. 

He wanted to spite her somehow by not jerking off, but he knew that was an utterly meaningless gesture. And his hand was already tightening around the bulge in his pants again, seconds after she had left. Giving up on whatever pointless defiance he had been considering, Frederick unbuckled his belt and popped open the button on his pants, shoving in one hand to wrap tightly around hot, throbbing flesh. His squeezed his eyes shut, remembering her warm, slick skin, the taste of her, her thighs clenching around his head and within seconds he was coming in his pants with a broken sob. 

Frederick slumped to the floor, boneless and panting. After a second, he finally managed to haul himself upright, his back aching, both knees popping, groaning in pain. He grabbed the desk for support, leaning over it and breathing heavily. He hadn’t been so intimately aware of how pathetic he was in quite some time.

He managed to maneuver himself into his chair and sat for a long moment, one hand over his eyes as his breathing returned to normal. Katherine hadn’t even wanted her sweater back, he realized nonsensically. But… 

He glanced over his desk to the corner where he dimly recalled tossing her panties after stripping them off her. They were still there. Somehow he thought this had been a deliberate move on her part. Frederick felt his palms itch and he rubbed them distractingly against his trousers. Had he really enjoyed it that much or was he merely lonely and desperate for human contact? A small part of him suspected that both were probably true. His sexual partners had never treated him that way, and he’d never thought he’d want them to. But here he was, staring at her discarded panties on the floor, remembering how she had said “next time,” grinding his teeth, both hating and longing for whatever next time would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday. Frederick was looking forward to Monday like a little kid on Christmas Eve, but he kept telling himself he wasn’t. Take it or leave it, he didn’t care. Even his most diligent self-denial knew that was a lie.

The weekend was spent in a blur of masturbation. Ostensibly, he was supposed to be working. He had a lot left incomplete from Friday. But working meant thinking about his office and thinking about his office meant thinking about his desk and Katherine sitting on his desk with her thighs pressed tightly around his head. He’d kept her panties, obviously. He’d told himself he couldn’t possibly leave them on his office floor and he had every intention of returning them to her. Except every time he was distracted by thoughts of Friday afternoon he’d press the black silk to his face and groan weakly, touching himself through his pants.

Frederick knew there was something uniquely pathetic about smelling someone’s underwear while he jerked off. Better or worse than someone’s sweater? The panties felt more perverted. He hadn’t felt his kind of bone deep shame since he was 13 and the nuns told him he would go blind.

So on Monday Frederick was agitated and extremely horny. He felt such depraved excitement when he arrived and saw Katherine sitting at her desk that his heart stuttered. Frederick closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He was a grown man, not a twelve-year-old girl. He needed to get a handle on himself. 

Katherine was already hard at work. She looked so pristine and lovely he wanted to fall at her feet. Instead he tried to act normal. As he walked past she merely glanced up at him.

“Good morning,” she said, as though it was were any other day.

“Morning,” Frederick said automatically, feeling a profound disappointment.

In his office, Frederick wondered what he expected to happen. Still, he wanted something from her, some acknowledgement…

Throughout the day, Frederick found himself falling farther and farther behind on his work. He just couldn’t concentrate. Katherine seemed to mock him with her productivity. And refusal to act any differently. The again she seemed to like mocking him. She was probably doing it on purpose. By the end of the day, Frederick was bad-tempered and a little warm from the few fingers of vodka he’d drunk to calm his nerves.

There she was, standing in the same place she had been when she’d asked why he stole her sweater, looking as though that afternoon had never happened. There was nothing else to discuss, but Frederick hadn’t dismissed her.

“Was there anything else, Doctor?” she asked, seemingly bored. Frederick felt a profound sense of déjà vu.

“Did you want your underwear back?” he said before he could stop himself, the vodka and his irritation making his tongue loose. “Or your sweater for that matter.”

Katherine raised her eyebrow as she considered him.

“Why would I want that when you’re having so much fun with them?” she said with a smirk. Frederick’s face felt hot, and not just from the vodka.

“What is this,” he asked flatly, feeling a little dizzy. “What are you doing.”

Katherine shrugged and approached him, his senses filling with her perfume as she laid her armful of files on his desk. He went to kiss her at once, frantic and desperate. She pushed him back, hands on his shoulders.

“Calm down,” she warned and Frederick groaned in frustration.

When she went to kiss him again it was slow, teasing. It took all his strength not to devour her. He wrapped his hands around her waist this time, reveling in her smooth, soft body, so warm and delicious. She held the back of his head by a handful of hair to keep him in place, gently sucking on his bottom lip, then a light playful nip that had him moaning. 

“Easy, easy,” she whispered against his mouth and his hands tightened around her waist, holding her close. He was already hard, trying not to grind against her.

She kissed down the side of his face to his neck and tugged at the buttons on his collar, prying the fabric away from his neck so she could kiss him there. Frederick groaned, pushing against her, feeling her suck and bite, sure to leave dark bruises. Frederick’s legs felt like water, he pulled her tighter, hands roaming eagerly over her hips, squeezing a handful of her ass, rubbing his erection into warm softness. Katherine bit him hard where his shoulder met his neck and he practically squealed in surprised, cheeks burning even as hips bucked against her.

“Calm down, kitten,” she said softly in his ear, her breath making him shiver. “You don’t want this ending before it even begins.”

Frederick groaned in embarrassment, pressing his face into her neck, both to hide his red face and kiss her bare skin, smelling sharp and rich. Then Katherine started backing away and Frederick tried to pull her back, still needing to feel her. She untangled their limbs and began pulling him with her, toward the couch, using his tie like a leash. Frederick followed, feeling like an eager puppy and mortified by the thought, but she lay down, pulling him on top of her and he fell between her spread legs, wrapping himself up in her warmth. He went back to kissing her neck, loving the way she moved under him.

He hadn’t gotten very far when Katherine pushed him back. She propped herself up on the arm of the couch and lay back leisurely. Frederick stared at her, panting heavily. He held him back with one warm hand on his chest and she kept pushing him until he struggled to his knees, still wedged between her parted legs. Her hand dropped lower, skating over his stomach. His muscles tensed and he drew in a sharp breath.

“So eager,” Katherine said, smirking. “So excitable. Doesn’t take much to wind you up, does it?” 

Frederick shut his eyes, feeling his blush extend down the front of his body. Her hand dipped lower, groping him through his pants. He couldn’t stop his hips from jerking out to meet her. Her laugh cut through him like a hot knife. She started rubbing and squeezing in a slow, leisurely pace, watching him closely. Frederick tried to stay still, but it was hard. He put his hands on her knees to steady himself, stroking her bare skin.

“You know, you never answered my question,” she said thoughtfully, her touch never relenting.

“What?” Frederick mumbled through gritted teeth.

“Did you steal my sweater to jerk off with or not?” she said causally, popping the top button of his pants and palming him through his underwear.

Frederick hissed and surged forward, unable to answer.

“Well?” Katherine said pointedly, squeezing his dick so hard it was briefly painful.

“Yes, yes,” he fumbled out in a rush and she shoved his underwear down, pulling out his cock and giving it a dry, ragged stroke that made him hiss.

“Tell me about it,” she said, jerking him with agonizing slowness. 

Frederick groaned, arousal and humiliation making it difficult to speak. She squeezed the head of his cock, making him whine, smearing precome on her hand and down his shaft, but it was hardly enough lubrication, not when she was being so rough.

“Tell me,” she prompted, a bit firmer, punctuated by her hand squeezing tightly.

“I- I just smelled it,” Frederick managed to say, eyes shut tight in mortification. “Your perfume.”

“Did that make you hard? My perfume?”

“Yeah – oh fuck.” Her hand was moving a little faster, and just the fact that it was her hand was enough to make him feel like he was going to come any second.

“Wow,” she chuckled and Frederick nearly wept at the derision in her voice. “How long has been since you got laid? Months?”

Frederick released a strangled sob, her hand pumping his dry shaft painfully.

“I need – I need,” he stuttered, her hand tugging at sensitive, overstimulated skin.

“Answer me,” she said simply, hand never stilling.

“Years,” he choked out, desperation forcing honesty out in the end. “A few years… three, I guess.”

Her hand stopped. He peered at her through half closed eyes, seeing her grin of satisfaction.

“Very good, kitten,” she said and then lifted her hand to his face. “Now spit.”

Frederick glared at her for a second before complying. He licked her palm sloppily, tasting something salty that made his stomach turn. When she went back to jerking him, it was smoother and tighter, her hand squeezing over his cock and back again, torturously. Frederick was whining despite himself, unable to stop the flow of embarrassing sounds from pouring out his mouth. He was so close.

“You want to come, don’t you?” Katherine said softly.

Frederick nodded, too eagerly.

“Use your words, kitten,” she said sharply.

“Yes, please, I want to come.”

Her pace was frantic and Frederick could feel his balls tightening up, pleasure coiling in his lower stomach like a spring and he was just about to come when she stopped completely, removing her hand. Frederick groaned in agony, his eyes flying open, hips jerking into empty air. 

“Fuck,” he sobbed. “Fuck… please.” His balls ached painfully.

“Sorry, but you don’t come before I do,” she said coldly and Frederick squeezed her knees, trying to keep his breathing under control. 

Katherine laid back, arms draped over her head, waiting expectantly. Frederick groaned in frustration but he knew he had no choice. He felt an overwhelming desire to show her how obedient he could be, how well-behaved, beyond his need to come. He slid to the floor, his knees already aching as they hit hard tile and buried his face between her legs. She wasn’t wearing panties this time and Frederick moaned at how wet and hot she was. He wanted so badly to touch himself, but he knew she wouldn’t like that. Instead he got to work, trying to be good and make her come, but it was hard to focus with his cock throbbing painfully and her hand tugging at his hair. He could be good, he wanted so badly to be good for her. She was grinding her hips into his face, panting and yes, moaning, God, she was moaning, squeezing her thighs around his head and he didn’t even try to use his fingers as he tongued her clit, lapping at it until she was coming, shaking and jerking around him.

Frederick pulled away, watching her flushed face, feeling more accomplished than he had in ages. Katherine smiled indulgently and he nearly grinned stupidly back.

“Very good,” she said softly. “You’ve been so well-behaved. I think you deserve a reward.”

Frederick groaned, pressing his face against her soft thigh. Gently, Katherine pulled him up so that he was sitting on the couch. Then she kissed him deeply, leaving him breathless. He watched her slide down to the floor, pushing apart his knees to kneel between them and he was so on edge it was struggle not to come immediately when she took his cock in her mouth. Frederick had to shut his eyes; watching her do it was too much. He was so far gone he didn’t even have the self-possession to be embarrassed about the noises he was making, gasping moans and little high pitched whimpers every time she tongued the head of his cock. He tried desperately to keep his hips from jerking too forcefully, his hands clenched in fists at his sides. 

“I’m gonna – I’m –” he gasped and he felt Katherine pull away, his cock popping obscenely from her mouth. Frederick whined in frustration. He felt actual tears burn at the corners of his eyes.

“You want to come?” Katherine said, with no pity in her voice.

“Please,” Frederick begged, all dignity forgotten. “Please – please let me come. I’ll do anything…”

Katherine grinned like he had offered her something irresistible.

“Anything?” she repeated, her hand stroking his shaft slowly.

“Yeah,” he said. “Anything… please.”

“Will you wear my panties to work tomorrow?”

“W-what?”

“Wear my panties. To work. I know you still have them.”

Frederick couldn’t answer, the possibility was too humiliating to consider. Katherine’s hand stopped moving and he jerked up against her desperately.

“OK! OK, fine, I’ll do it, please, just _please.”_

Katherine grinned like the cat who got the cream and went right back to sucking him off, with unrelenting speed and suction and Frederick was finally, blissfully coming, moaning wantonly. It was so powerful that he couldn’t move immediately, slumped in a boneless, brainless stupor. He felt Katherine climb up his body and press her face against his. He responded automatically as she kissed him, mouth opening. Her mouth was extremely wet and slick, alarmingly so, and he tasted something thick and salty. 

Frederick jerked back in alarm, but he couldn’t go very far. Katherine glared at him.

“Don’t be such a baby,” she said, clearly annoyed. “It’s just come. _Your_ come. You expected me to swallow it, didn’t you?” 

Frederick just stared at her. It was dribbling down her chin. 

“Kiss me,” she said firmly. He couldn’t, he couldn’t do it. _“Kiss me,”_ she repeated and finally, reluctantly, he did. 

It was mortifying, licking his own semen off her face, but he knew that’s just what she wanted him to do. He licked deep in her mouth and then the sides of her lips, tongue sweeping over her chin until there was nothing more to lick. His come was thick and slimy, sticking obscenely to the back of his throat as he swallowed dutifully. Katherine was smiling happily, petting his hair.

“Good boy,” she said sweetly and shame burned hot in his chest. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Doctor. And you better do as I say.”


	4. Chapter 4

Frederick stared at the little black panties on his bed, frowning. He had just got out of the shower and he was still dripping on the carpet, wearing only a towel. 

_Wear my panties. To work. I know you still have them._

Frederick sighed. Did she really expect him to do it? It was so ridiculous. He had been so desperate to come he would have said literally anything and she knew that. He stared at her underwear, looking impossibly small and flimsy. And lacey and frilly, with a little satin bow. Just the thought of wearing them made him blush furiously. 

Katherine had humiliated him, bossed him around, hurt him, all for the possibility of sleeping with her? He was a grown man and her boss, he wouldn’t bend to her whims anymore. It was ridiculous. He wouldn’t do it.

But even as he got dressed in his normal underwear and put his clothes on, he knew he was lying to himself. Again. He had enjoyed it, every second of it, the humiliation, the pain, her bullying. In his cold, empty bedroom without Katherine pressing against him and biting his neck, he could still pretend to have pride. Even if it was a sham. Because every time he looked in the mirror and saw the hickeys and bite marks on his neck and throat, a little shiver of pleasure ran through him. The pain was exciting and try as he might, he couldn’t deny it. Which was why he shoved the panties in his pocket at the last second. 

Still, Frederick was extremely agitated his entire commute. The security guards were staring at him as he walked in and he could swear he heard them snicker as he passed by. He knew he wasn’t popular or even well-tolerated, but his staff usually refrained from openly laughing at him. Frederick was halfway to his office when he realized there was a dark hickey clearly visible over his shirt collar. He flushed hotly but it wasn’t entirely in embarrassment. Somehow it didn’t bother him as much if his staff gossiped about him getting action.

Katherine was at her desk as usual. She greeted him with her normal indifference and Frederick merely nodded. Suddenly, sitting in his office, he felt extreme anxiety. He hadn’t done as she said. She had told him to do something and he had denied her. It had seemed a lot simpler at home. Now he knew that Katherine wouldn’t be pleased with him and he had no idea how she would react but he would probably let her do anything. She might hurt him and he would let her. He would probably enjoy it. He had never been trying to maintain his dignity, he was testing her limits. He wanted to know what she would do. He wanted it badly.

Frederick had expected Katherine to leave him hanging until the end of the day again, so he was totally thrown to see her walk through his door at lunch time. Frederick had just been tucking in to a sandwich and two fingers of vodka.

“Katherine,” he said, trying to keep the alarm from his voice.

“Sorry to bother you, Doctor,” she said sweetly. “But I wanted to… talk to you.”

“Oh,” Frederick said slowly, putting his sandwich down. He recognized that predatory smile. It tied his stomach up in knots.

She approached his desk and perched on the edge, staring at him. Frederick wiped his fingers clean with his napkin and downed his vodka in a few burning gulps, grimacing as it went down. 

“Pour me some,” Katherine said. 

Frederick hesitated but only for a moment. He grabbed the bottle from his liquor shelf and poured her a small splash. She raised an eyebrow and glared at him. Frederick frowned and poured more. Katherine smiled and took the glass daintily, knocking it back with impressive fortitude. 

“Do you often have a liquid lunch?” he said, trying to be casual, stalling for time.

Katherine smiled and didn’t answer, only crooking her finger to beckon him close. He couldn’t deny her anything, apparently. He tried to kiss her with less eagerness and wanton enthusiasm, but once he touched her it was impossible to believe it was only yesterday he had been kissing her, it felt like ages. She pulled him tight between her legs and he grabbed her by the back of her knees, kissing her deeply, the taste of alcohol strong on both their tongues. He felt her hands rub his sides, light and teasing, and he fought hard not to squirm. Instead, he buried his face in her neck, kissing her, smelling her, drinking her in. Her hands roamed his body, tickling his sides and stomach, and he twisted in place, simultaneously trying to pull away and get close. He felt one hand dip below his belt and his heart skipped a beat. She fondled him lazily, teeth scraping his jaw as he breathed heavy against her neck.

“I hope you were a good boy today,” she whispered in his ear. Frederick’s heart beat harder.

She unbuckled his belt and tugged at the button and zip to push a hand inside his pants. Frederick shut his eyes, not wanting to see her face when she realized he hadn’t been a good boy. He felt her instantly freeze when her hand met his underwear stretched tight over his cock. Katherine jerked back, grabbing him by the back of the neck in a tight, painful pinch. 

“Doctor,” she said in a low, exasperated voice. “You didn’t do what I said.”

Frederick kept his eyes squeezed shut. Looking at her would be unbearable.

“Look at me,” she commanded. Frederick fought against his desire to obey, to please her. _“Look at me,”_ she said, firmer, nails digging into the back of his neck.

Frederick finally did as she said and opened his eyes. Her hand was still down his pants. She was glaring at him, looking annoyed and disappointed.

“I was pretty damn generous yesterday, blowing you,” she said, nails scratching hard enough to leave deep, red marks. “I even let you come. And this is how you repay me.” She punctuated this sentence by pinching the head of his cock through his briefs, making him gasp.

“I’m – I’m sorry,” he muttered, blushing feverishly like he was teenager being reprimanded.

Katherine cocked her head.

“Are you?” she said softly. “Can you prove it to me?”

“Uh,” Frederick faltered, finding it difficult to look her in the eye.

“I know you want to be good for me,” she said, soft and wheedling. “Show me how good you can be.” She squeezed his cock in a slow, pulsing rhythm.

Frederick sighed deeply, his hips moving against her hand without his permission. He nodded. Katherine smiled sweetly and Frederick wanted to preen under her approval. 

“Take off your clothes,” Katherine said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Face burning, hands fumbling, Frederick complied. He knew he was no Adonis and never had been. He was mostly sort of soft, and hairy. Katherine watched him, making no move to help, her expression so neutral that he felt even more ashamed as he bared himself to her.

“All your clothes,” she said pointedly when he stood before her in just his briefs. 

Frederick sighed and bent down to pull his underwear off his hips and down over his feet. He felt absurdly naked and exposed, and not just physically. He was still hard and he his cheeks burned for his bobbing erection as she scrutinized him.

“Now put on my panties,” Katherine said after several agonizing seconds. 

Frederick swallowed thickly and fumbled for his discarded trousers. She _knew,_ she knew he brought them with him. He wondered how much she wanted this to happen. It was head-swimming mortification as he stepped into her tiny, black lace panties and pulled them up his thick, hairy thighs. Katherine was smaller than him and her panties were tight and uncomfortable. They were even more uncomfortable with his cock hard and thick as it was. He needed to tuck it in tightly to make it work. His balls were scrunched even tighter and he shifted awkwardly. It was impossible to find a comfortable way to stand. Katherine was smiling though, and it was almost enough to make Frederick grin sheepishly back.

She beckoned him close again. Frederick complied, walking stiffly as the lace edge scratched in uncomfortable places. Katherine reached out and laid a hand on his lower stomach, idly tracing the line of hair leading to his crotch, her touch making him shiver.

“They look nice on you,” she said and Frederick flushed hotly, hating that a part of him was pleased by the compliment.

When she slapped him, he saw her hand fly at him but he did nothing to stop it. Pain, sharp and hot, surged over his face.

“But you were bad,” she said sharply and tapped his stinging cheek lightly.

“I’m sorry,” Frederick again, drawing in a shuddering breath.

Katherine hit him again, a sharp crack that made him gasp. His cock was leaking, pressed tight against his lower stomach.

“You will be,” she said sweetly and Frederick couldn’t help but shiver.

She stood up, pushing him back with a hand on his chest. He watched her walk slowly to the couch and sit down, motioning with a jerk of her head that he should join her. Frederick grimaced as the itchy elastic rode up his ass. When he stood over her, Katherine patted her knee briskly. Frederick stared at her, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

“Lie across my knees, kitten,” she said with a little smile. “Face down.”

_Oh._

The hot flush had extended all down his chest and now there was no hiding it. Frederick struggled internally for a moment, watching her expectant expression. In the end, he knew it was futile. He was always going to do what she said. Because he wanted to.

Katherine leaned back as Frederick laid himself slowly over her. It was exquisitely humiliating, draping his body over her knees, feeling her guide and adjust him until his ass was practically in the air. His cheeks burned, the shame in his chest making it difficult to breath. 

“Arms behind your back,” Katherine said sharply and Frederick immediately obeyed. 

Frederick felt one small hand holding his wrists against his back as the other stroked his lace covered ass. He bit back a moan. Her touch was so soft and gentle and it had been ages since anyone had touched him so intimately. His cock was still achingly hard, now pressed against her warm thigh and the smooth, silky fabric of her panties. He tried hard not to buck against her.

She gave him a few gentle rubs before the first blow, the contrast making Frederick inhale sharply. It wasn’t the pain, he thought dimly as she kept hitting him, because her small hand could make his skin sting but it didn’t hurt very much. It was just so demeaning, spread across her knee, being spanked like a naughty child. Frederick cringed, pushing his burning hot face into the couch as she smacked him again and again, the unrelenting blows actually starting to really hurt. Still, a dark part of his mind knew that he could make this stop if he really wanted to. He was stronger than her, he could overpower her easily, her hand holding his wrists was soft and loose. He was letting this happen because he wanted it to happen. A more tangible reality was his cock, rubbing and thrusting against her leg, desperate for friction as she punished him. He was bad, so bad, and he wanted to be good for her. He wanted to show her how good he was.

“You like this don’t you,” Katherine said, her voice soft over the obscene crack of her hand against his ass. “You like when I hurt you.” Frederick moaned loudly, continuing to grind pathetically against her leg.

“Say that you like it,” she said.

Frederick couldn’t respond, his face was pressed into the couch so a part of him could pretend he wasn’t enjoying it.

“Say it,” she repeated, an edge to her voice that made Frederick want to come all over her thigh.

He relented, turning his face and gasping in air like a dying fish.

“I like it,” he spit out, unable to suppress the breathy whines that kept escaping. “I – oh fuck – I love it.”

And he did love it, he loved being her wanton bitch, moaning and humping her leg like a dog in heat. His ego might cringe at the thought in the cold light of day, but in the overwhelming, sweating heat of passion he knew that he loved it and wanted more.

“Yeah you do,” Katherine breathed, her voice low and husky and he knew she was enjoying this too. “You love being my eager slut –“

Frederick came with a shuddering gasp, rutting wildly against her, hot semen dampening her panties, seeping onto her thigh. He pressed his sweaty face into the couch cushion again, trying to control his breathing. His heart was beating painfully fast and he felt dizzy from how hard he had come. It was a moment before he realized Katherine had let go of his hands. He struggled to sit up, limbs heavy and uncoordinated from the force of his climax. He ran a hand over his clammy face, dazed. The panties were even more uncomfortable now, sticky with come and sweat. He glanced sideways at Katherine. She looked deeply pleased with herself.

“Normally I’d be irritated that you came before I did, but I think I can forgive you this one time,” she said, touching his hot face and playing with his untidy hair. 

“Oh, thanks,” he muttered as she kissed his neck and he shivered under her touch. His mind was pleasantly empty, humming with post-orgasmic bliss.

“Besides,” Katherine said softly against his skin. “Better late than never.”

She took his hand and guided it between her legs, rubbing it over her soft inner thigh. Frederick pushed his fingers up to her warm cunt, groaning at how wet she was. He watched her closely as he sunk a finger inside her, then another. He was absurdly happy about actually seeing her come. Her face was lovely and pink, eyes heavy and lidded, and she kept biting her lip softly as she arched against him. It was gratifying to see just how close she was, a soft moan escaping occasionally as he thumbed her clit. It wasn’t long before she was coming on his fingers, pushing hard against him and breathing heavy.

Frederick withdrew his hand and couldn’t help himself from licking his fingers, loving the taste of her. Katherine smirked and pulled him close to kiss him deeply.

“You know,” she said, stroking the side of his face. “I’d rather stay here and make you finger me again, but I have a lot of work to do.”

Frederick sat back heavily. Work. Right.

“You can keep these on though,” she said, patting his cock through her panties. He was already half hard again.

Frederick swallowed thickly and then nodded. It didn’t even occur to him to argue. He was more discomforted than ever, the panties were too tight and itchy and now sticky with come, but he wanted to please her. It was clear now he’d do anything to please her, and he’d probably enjoy every second of it.


	5. Chapter 5

“When are we going to have sex?”

The words tumbled out of him before he could help it. It was the end of the day and Katherine had been sitting in his lap for the past twenty minutes, kissing, petting, biting marks into his neck. Frederick was completely wound up by her slow, deliberate teasing and he couldn’t help himself.

“Sex?” Katherine said, nuzzling his neck. “Haven’t we been doing that?”

“No, I mean –” he gasped and thrust against her when she bit the sensitive skin below his ear, “- actual sex.”

“Oh,” she said softly and he could feel her smile against his skin. “That.”

Katherine shifted deliberately on his lap, prompting a small, needy sound from Frederick that made him blush.

“Haven’t you, um,” he said, finding it difficult to speak when she nibbled his ear like that, “- vetted me enough?”

Katherine seemed to consider this for a moment, scraping her nails down the side of his neck, making him sigh. Frederick had one hand wrapped around her leg and other on her waist. He couldn’t help squeezing her softness, longing to let his hands wander.

“I admit, you’re a very strong candidate,” she said at agonizing length, licking teasingly at a bite on his throat. “Better than I could have anticipated.”

“That’s good to hear,” Frederick said weakly. And it was good. It was so pathetically good to hear praise from her.

“I hope you’re up for it,” she said. “I require a certain level of… stamina.”

Frederick blushed, wondering how long he could possibly last if he was actually inside her. Katherine laughed and with hands on his shoulders, pushed herself up to rearrange her legs and straddle his hips. It was a tight fit on his nice, high backed leather chair, but she made it work. Frederick sighed as her warm crotch pressed against his, settling his hands on her hips as she hitched up her skirt. It always amazed him how warm she was, how her whole body radiated incredible heat. Hot-blooded, he thought dizzily as she moved to open his belt buckle. She pushed his slacks and underwear down just enough to pull out his cock and she didn’t need to do much to make him hard enough for her. Frederick arched hungrily against her, groaning, pushing his hands up under her bunched up skirt to feel her bare skin. Katherine shifted around, pulling her panties out of the way.

“Now I know you can be a good boy, kitten,” she said gently, pulling his hair. “Show me how good you are.”

Katherine slowly pumped his cock, positioning him right at her wet, deliriously hot entrance but then kept it there, kissing his neck. Frederick moaned, desperate to thrust inside her but stopping himself, wanting to be good. She pressed only lightly against the sensitive head of his cock, making him whine and tremble. 

“Easy,” she whispered breathily in his ear. _“Easy.”_

Trying to keep still while Katherine continued to rub against his cock head was no easy feat, but Frederick was determined to be dutiful. He leaned back against the chair as her other hand tugged at his shirt collar, undoing the buttons and then circling his throat loosely, her thumb grazing his pulse point. 

“Please,” Frederick choked out. The light, teasing rhythm was maddening.

“Please what?” Katherine said, kissing the side of his mouth delicately.

“Please… please fuck me,” he stammered.

“Well,” she said with a soft smile. “Since you asked so politely.”

She pushed down on top of him, slowly, excruciatingly slow. Frederick squeezed his eyes shut, her tight heat enveloping him, a needy moan in his throat. Her hand around his throat tightened. Katherine set a leisurely, steady pace, just slow enough to make Frederick want to buck against her restlessly. She kissed the side of his face, his gaping mouth, sucking his lower lip roughly. Her other hand was still wrapped around the base of his cock, even as she sunk him deep inside her. Frederick was panting desperately, his hands on her hips squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. Katherine rolled her hips harder and he got the impression she was grinding her clit into the hand wrapped around his cock. Her thumb around his throat pressed into his windpipe, hard enough to make breathing difficult. Frederick was gasping so hard for air that his lungs prickled. 

“Good,” she breathed onto his face. “Very good.”

Briefly, Katherine pressed her thumb into his throat so hard that she cut off air completely. Frederick writhed against her, struggling to breathe, the sensation of being completely in her power making his groin tighten hotly. She relaxed her hand and the air rushing into his lungs sent a hot, prickly flood of sensation to every part of his body and a frantic whine escaped his lips. He was dizzy, panting, unable to form words. The wet, obscene sounds of their bodies meeting filled his ears, his own deep moans embarrassingly loud. Her pace quickened and Frederick pushed deeper inside her. At the same moment, she choked him again, pain vaulting from his throat to his lungs as they screamed for oxygen, his brain filling with panicked white noise. And then a gushing rush of pleasure as she loosened her grip. His hips were rising shakily to meet hers as she rode him and he produced a pathetically high pitched sound as his balls tensed on the brink of orgasm. At that moment, he felt her slow down and squeeze the ring of her thumb and forefinger around the base of his cock, so tight that Frederick yelped in pain, his climax pushed tauntingly out of reach.

“Patience,” Katherine said, a soft puff of air against his mouth. Frederick whined, squirming against her, even as she squeezed his throat again. 

The rhythm of her hips picked up. She rode him with tortured slowness, winding him up all over again. She kept cutting off his air with no warning, keeping Frederick totally off balance. He was reduced to a groaning, breathless mess, rutting erratically as she tried to control the pace with her hips. Frederick teetered on the edge of orgasm and she squeezed his cock again, pain shooting through his groin. Frederick felt tears prickle the edge of his vision. 

“Shh,” she whispered soothingly, moving the hand from around his throat to pet his face. 

Her cheek felt extremely hot against his. Her hips were still moving in tight, controlled circles and he felt her shake, tightening around his oversensitive cock. A tear rolled down the side of his nose and into his mouth. She rode out her orgasm slowly as Frederick bucked fitfully beneath her. Katherine sagged against him but Frederick was still moving, thrusting best he could with no help from her. He pressed his face into her neck as she leaned back, hands on his shoulders, rolling her hips to help him push deep inside her, tight, slick heat clutching his throbbing cock. This time, when he felt his orgasm approach, she did nothing but grind against him hard and he grunted, swearing hoarsely as he came, his full body shudders making the chair creak beneath them. 

Frederick sat back, panting. Katherine sat up, letting his softening cock slip out of her. Frederick nearly yelped as the head of his hypersensitive cock brushed against the edge of her panties still bunched in the crease of her crotch. His throat felt tight and hot, the feeling of her hand on his windpipe lingering. 

“That was nice, wasn’t it?” Katherine said as she sat back on his thighs, still petting his hair gently. 

“Nice,” he repeated dazedly, leaning into her touch. His voice felt gravelly and husky.

“How long until you can do that again?”

“Again?” Frederick said faintly. He felt completely shattered.

“Oh, I don’t think you’re that fragile,” she said with a small smile. “Maybe 20, 30 minutes?”

Frederick frowned as he stroked her bare thighs, enjoying her closeness and warmth.

“I’m not a young man anymore,” he admitted without looking at her.

“I have faith in you,” Katherine said softly, kissing his neck.

“Aren’t you…” he said.

“Satisfied?” she finished. “Never.”

Frederick couldn’t tell if she was joking or not.


	6. Chapter 6

“My husband is going out of town this weekend,” Katherine said , seemingly out of nowhere.

Frederick was lying between her thighs with his face pressed into her neck, the afterglow of his orgasm only just beginning to fade.

“Oh?” he muttered, pushing himself up on his elbows to look at her face.

She ran a finger over his sweaty brow, light and teasing.

“I’m only saying I’ll be so lonely this weekend, maybe I could come over.”

Frederick stared at her. Not since that first time in his office had she ever even mentioned her husband. There was always the unspoken agreement that she couldn’t stay too late without arousing suspicion, but Frederick didn’t press her anyway. Katherine was always the one to call the shots, regardless of how Frederick felt.

“Come over,” he repeated slowly. “To my house?”

Katherine tilted her head against the couch cushion and smiled in amusement.

“We’re not 15 and I’m not asking to go to your house after school to ‘study,’ I’m saying we should take this opportunity to fuck the whole weekend.”

“Right,” Frederick said, decisively as he could with his softening cock trapped between her ass and the couch cushion. 

“Lovely,” she said, kissing him briefly on the mouth and then wriggling out from under him to stand up.

Frederick rolled onto his side, watching her get dressed and imagining having her all to himself for a whole weekend. Although he knew that wasn’t quite right, he couldn’t really “have” her in any sense. The truth was the other way around. Still, a whole weekend…

“We both have work to do,” she said briskly as she finished fixing her clothes and smoothing out her hair.

Frederick watched her go as he put his own clothes back into place. He felt incredible anticipation, a feeling somewhat tinged with fear. He had no idea what to expect from her, not ever. He had no experience with this kind of… lifestyle? He wasn’t sure what to call it. In retrospect, all his previous sexual relationships had been extremely vanilla. He hadn’t had a single girlfriend, let alone date, until college and even then, all the girls he pursued ended in rejection or short, sparkless romances that felt deeply unfulfilling. Frederick knew, deep down, where the trouble lay. He was so desperate to not be the short, weak, skinny nerd he was in high school that he overinflated his ego, tried to be showier and smarter and more intellectual than anyone else in the room. He managed to catch a few girlfriends with his swagger and false bravado but quickly turned them away with his sneering arrogance. By the time he realized how unpleasant he was, he didn’t know how to act any other way. So he told himself he didn’t need romance and focused solely on his career. Which… well, wasn’t a disaster, but a part of him knew he only achieved this promotion by dumb luck.

The fact that a woman like Katherine was even interested in him was something Frederick had long given up hope to experience. The fact that he was having better sex than he ever had in his life should have made Frederick the happiest man alive. Being with Katherine was a thrilling experience, but when he was alone, he felt more than a little disquieted. It wasn’t the revelation that he enjoyed pain and humiliation, not exactly. Although he still blushed when he imagined what other people would think if they found out what went on between them. But it was mostly the idea that he hadn’t known this about himself for so long. After 43 years, how could he know so little about his sexual preferences? What else didn’t he know? What else could Katherine spring on him, what depraved, degrading thing could she do to him that he would love, without even understanding why? He feared what else he didn’t know about himself. 

And, he didn’t know where this was going. Clearly, this was about sex for Katherine. She had her husband, after all, and never tried to make an emotional connection with Frederick. It made him feel very alone and consumed with bitter jealousy. He may have mind blowing sex with Katherine, but her husband had that and everything else. The part of him that wanted to preserve his ego wanted to believe she never had sex with her husband because he couldn’t get it up and she had to turn to him to get laid.

It was a pathetic little dream but no smaller or more pathetic than many of the other lies he told himself. It went well with his pathetic life, but if he could spend the weekend having sex with Katherine, who was beautiful and young and married to some overgrown jock, he could at least pretend it wasn’t half so pathetic.


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend’s approach sunk a deep, sucking hole of apprehension in the pit of Frederick’s stomach. He wanted to impress her, but he didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard. He hired a professional cleaner to make his home spotless, but after she was done, Frederick was sure that it was too spotless. Not lived in enough. Like he was trying too hard.

He worried about everything. The food, the bedroom, how he would look to her. He had started going to the gym when he had the time. It felt so disgustingly stereotypical: out of shape middle aged man trying to get buff for his younger girlfriend. Not that Katherine was actually his girlfriend. He didn’t know what she was to him, besides his secretary.

On Friday, Frederick was ridiculously anxious. Katherine was as pleasant and composed as ever, but seemed determined to get a lot of work done. Frederick couldn’t concentrate. He was bristling like an angry hedgehog and nastier than usual to the rest of the staff. It disgusted him, when he thought about it too hard. He longed to be as cool and composed as Katherine always was. She was in control of everything, even him. Especially him. It was something he tried to tell himself he should resent, but he couldn’t.

The end of the day found Katherine in his office. Frederick was so anxious to leave, he piled the paperwork she had given him on his desk without even looking at it.

“You need to sign a number of those,” Katherine pointed out as he grabbed his briefcase and coat.

“I’ll do it later,” he said shortly. “Are you ready?”

Katherine’s small smile was amused.

“You’re so excited for our little sleepover, aren’t you?” she said, grabbing his tie and pulling slightly. Frederick blushed. Coming off as overeager had been just what he had hoped to avoid. She just grinned wider and pulled him close for a light kiss. Before he could deepen it, she pushed him back and patted his cheek softly.

“Let me get my things and I’ll meet you in the parking lot. I’ll follow you in my car,” she said.

“Right,” Frederick said, the panicked buzzing in his head growing louder. He fought hard to squash it down.

Still, the panic followed him the entire way to his house. As Katherine pulled up beside him in the driveway, Frederick glanced around his yard, wondering desperately if he should have hired a gardener or if that would have been too much. Katherine surveyed his home while clutching her overnight bag in one hand. It was impossible to say whether she was impressed or not.

“Here, let me help you,” Frederick said, rushing to take her bag. She handed it over without comment, but gave him a small, pleased smile.

He showed her into the foyer, suddenly self-conscious of how his decorating would look to her. Posh and understated? Pretentious and vulgar? He took her coat and watched her look around with a curious expression. Frederick left her things by the coatrack and followed her into the living room, all but wringing his hands in anxiety. 

“Lovely,” Katherine finally said with a bright smile and Frederick grinned back, the sudden rush of relief making him feel foolish.

He went to kiss her and she put a hand on his chest to hold him still while she took control. It was always that way, Frederick rushing in eager and desperate while Katherine held him back, taking her time, teasing him. It shouldn’t make him so excited, but it did. Still, he couldn’t help but pull her close against him, running his hands over her soft curves. She allowed this, holding his tie again, tugging gently, and the knot against his throat made Frederick recall her thumb cutting off his air and he moaned softly. She pulled away and Frederick breathed heavily against her mouth. 

“I want to see you,” he said without meaning to. “All of you.” He squeezed her hip. 

Katherine kissed the side of his mouth, soft and teasing.

“Patience,” she breathed and Frederick tried hard not to groan. “I’d love a tour, though. Show me everything.”

Everything seemed to take forever. Frederick ushered her quickly through each room, but she seemed intent on leisurely perusing every corner before moving on. Frederick was struck strongly by how large and empty his house was. It felt too big and grand for him to live there all by himself. He had been so proud of himself when he first bought it, it was a sign of his career had reached its zenith and he could relax for the rest of his life in comfort and luxury and… solitude. Well, he told himself, steering Katherine toward the bedroom, he wasn’t alone now.

Katherine’s smile when they entered the bedroom made his heart speed up. He hoped the bed didn’t look too ostentatious because he suddenly felt there were too many pillows. Katherine beckoned him closer. He fell on her eagerly, kissing her like she was the air he needed to breathe and she was soon pushing him back again. She turned him around and pushed him hard so that he went sprawling on the bed. Before he could reposition himself, Katherine was crawling up his body, toeing off her shoes, pushing up her skirt and settling herself astride his hips. Frederick groaned, pulling her tight against him, already dizzy and wanting more. His hands wandered up the back of her blouse, feeling warm, bare skin and he wanted to touch her everywhere. Katherine pushed his hands away and Frederick groaned in frustration. Then she pulled her blouse over her head in one smooth motion, tossing it casually on the floor. Her bra was black, lacey, translucent. He wanted to touch her so badly he couldn’t stop his hands from moving to her chest. Katherine pulled his hands away again, looking amused as she pinned his wrists beside his head.

“If you can’t behave I’m going to tie you to the bed,” she said and Frederick felt a hot flush of arousal surge through his groin.

Katherine kissed him slowly, not moving her hips at all as Frederick arched up against her, still holding his wrists in place. Frederick writhed briefly beneath her, frustrated by her slow, teasing pace. He knew she was toying with him, winding him up on purpose and God, that should not be so hot, but he was putty in her hands, squirming and moaning like a horny teenager. When she let go of his wrists to pull at the knot of his tie and undo the buttons on his collar, Frederick stupidly pushed his luck and slid his hands up her sides to brush the undersides of her breasts. Her reaction was immediate, slapping him so hard he saw stars. Frederick moaned, hips vaulting, desperate for friction. Katherine smirked, clearly pleased with herself.

“You asked for it,” she said, pulling his tie free from his collar and climbing off him.

Frederick watched her shimmy out of her skirt, anticipation punching a hole in his gut. She still held his tie in her hand as she got back on the bed, tugging at his shirt collar until he was lying below the headboard. Hot, prickly fear and excitement made his head swim as she pushed pillows out of the way and took his wrists in hand, pinning them together above his head. But he didn’t resist at all as she wrapped his own tie tightly around each wrist and then through the bars on the headboard, finishing with a firm knot. Frederick swallowed thickly, now absolutely helpless beneath her. Katherine grinned, biting her lip as she surveyed her handiwork. 

“You look nice like this,” she said, stroking the side of his face gently.

“You look nice like this,” he said, fidgeting under the warm press of her body. And she did look amazing, in nothing but her underwear, leaning over his helpless body, pupils dilated, hands moving lazily over his chest.

Frederick was starting to think his hands were tied a little tight as she continued unbuttoning his shirt. His hands were tingling and when she pulled open his dress shirt and pushed up his undershirt to touch his bare skin, he jerked automatically against his bonds, expensive silk cutting into his wrists. She moved with torturous slowness, circling his nipples and then pinching them. Frederick couldn’t help but moan, writhing against her as she pinched and pulled his nipples until they were sore and tender. It was ridiculous how sensitive he was, how close, and she hadn’t even touched his cock yet. Still, he was straining in his pants, aching and desperate as Katherine took her time, tickling his sides, pinching him, sucking dark bruises onto his chest.

“Oh God, _please…_ ” he muttered, gasping and panting beneath her.

“Patience is a virtue,” she said sweetly, licking his nipple. “You like pain, don’t you? You like when I hurt you?”

Frederick whimpered and squirmed instead of answering, delaying the inevitable. He was starting to lose feeling in his hands.

“Don’t you?” she repeated, pinching his nipple with her fingernail and making him gasp.

“Yes – yes,” he stammered, nodding forcefully like a bobble head.

Katherine smiled as she tugged at his belt, slipping it free of his trousers. Her fingers brushing his erection made him squeeze his eyes shut and breathe heavily through his nose. He felt something tickle his chest and his eyes flew open. Katherine had wrapped his belt around her hand leaving a wide loop sticking out, which she was stroking him with. A tingle of fear shot up his spine. 

The first strike was just hard enough to surprise him but Frederick knew she was just warming up. This was confirmed when she struck him again, a firm thwack that left his pec stinging. Frederick grunted, trying hard not to squirm, but it was difficult with her warm body so close to his as she raised the belt again. A succession of three hard clouts made Fredrick scream in pain and his wrists were throbbing against the tie, his hands going numb. Still he didn’t tell her to stop or slow down; he didn’t tell her anything as she whipped him so that the belt bit into an oversensitive nipple. Frederick yelped despite himself, his hips rising off the bed. The pain was fierce and Katherine was unrelenting, raising her fist higher and then spacing the blows closer together so that Frederick never knew what kind of impact to expect. His whole chest was on fire with pain and he was twisting, moaning, crying out with every blow, his mind edging into panic as she kept hitting him, tears blurring his vision.

All at once, Katherine stopped. Frederick lay there panting, gritting his teeth against the vicious stinging on his chest and nipples. Then her hand, light as a feather, began stroking his skin. A low whine escaped his throat as the soft touch felt like agony against his hot, stinging skin.

“Are you OK?” Katherine said, her voice soft as her touch.

Frederick nodded slowly, feeling a tear roll down the side of his face. Her hand brushed it away and Frederick leaned into her touch, whimpering. Her other hand was skating over his stomach and lower and lower until she was plucking at the button on his trousers. Frederick moaned happily when she pushed his pants and underwear down, his straining erection springing free. Katherine circled the leaking tip with her thumb and stroked him firmly. Her hand was so soft and the pleasure so intense, the skin on his chest continuing to burn, his arms throbbing below the wrist. He heard a wet sound and groaned at the sight of Katherine’s other hand in her panties as she stroked him. 

“Oh, Jesus Christ…” Frederick moaned softly, rolling his hips to meet her hand.

The pace of her strokes was slow and relaxed and Frederick groaned thickly, a tight ball of frustration in his chest. Katherine was working her hand fast in her panties, biting her lip, and Frederick knew she was working on making herself come first. He watched her face reverently as she moved her hips, a hot pink flush covering her body. When she came, she threw her head back and squeezed the tip of his cock hard enough to make him whine and buck uselessly against her. Frederick watched her body tremble, wanting so badly to touch her, but his hands felt like they’d been cut off. He stared as she pulled off her panties and tossed them aside and then reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Frederick was panting hard, desperate to touch her. She swung a leg over his hip again, panting, face pink and Frederick arched into her wet heat, wanting her so badly it hurt. 

Katherine braced a hand on his stinging chest and positioned his cock against her slick cunt. Frederick closed his eyes tightly, fearing she would keep teasing him. But then she pushed him inside her, her hips flush against his and her tight cunt felt so incredible that Frederick kept bucking his hips, seeking friction. Katherine rode him relentlessly, done with teasing for the time being and Frederick was a helpless mess of sensation, pain and pleasure making his eyes roll into the back of his head. His orgasm was intense, violent even, his hips shuddering weakly as it seemed to drain him like a full sink with the plug pulled out.

Frederick lay there, winded, as he felt Katherine loosening the knot that bound his hands to the headboard. He pulled himself free and winced at the pain in his shoulders and the prickly pins and needles that made his hands ache as he flexed them. Katherine was petting his hair gently. 

“How are you?” she asked in a soft voice and God, was she actually concerned about him?

“Great,” he said, but couldn’t manage it without his voice cracking. 

Katherine smiled and rolled over to lie next to him. Frederick kept shaking his hands as the feeling returned with stinging pain. He wanted to remove the rest of his clothes, bunched awkwardly around his neck, shoulders and ankles, but he felt too drained. Katherine was still stroking him, running her fingers through his sweaty hair. It was putting him to sleep. She snuggled close, fitting herself under his arm and pressing her face into his neck. 

“We have all weekend,” she whispered against his jaw, lightly kissing him.

“Hmm,” was all Frederick could manage. His hands were still aching and his chest stung and he was uncomfortably sweaty with his clothes half on, but his eyelids felt pleasantly heavy and Katherine was incredibly warm and soft beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

Frederick woke up with a stiff, stinging pain in his hands, but the rest of him was so warm and comfortable that he didn’t dare move for several long minutes. He shifted around, groaning at the tight, constricted pain in his arms and shoulders. He had pulled off the rest of his clothes sometime while he was sleeping, having vague memories of waking up tangled in his shirt and trousers and tearing them off before drifting back to sleep again. He rolled over and found Katherine beside him.

It was stupid to have thought she would just fade away like an especially good dream and it was even stupider to sigh in relief when he saw that she was still there. She lay on her side, apparently fast asleep, looking beautiful and contended, even with her makeup smudged and hair tangled from sleep. Frederick was seized by an intense desire to pull back the covers and see her naked, to really enjoy her nakedness like he hadn’t earlier. But he didn’t want to wake her. He just watched her calm, peaceful profile pressed into the pillow as he rubbed his sore wrists. They were swollen and stiff, a deep, dark bruise forming in a ring where his tie had cinched in tightly. Seeing what she had done to him in the cold light of day made Frederick feel vaguely panicked. At same time it was perversely exciting, to not know what she could do to him next.

Frederick turned over to see one hazel eye staring at him.

“Morning,” Katherine mumbled, burrowing under the covers to press herself against him.

“Morning,” Frederick said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

She was warm, deliciously soft, and gloriously naked. Frederick explored her back, wanting to feel all of her as she pressed her face into his neck. There was something amazingly, painfully intimate about waking up naked with someone. Frederick couldn’t recall the last time he had experienced this pleasure. 

“Sleep well?” he muttered into her hair, one hand cupping her breast and feeling the nipple harden.

Katherine mumbled something he couldn’t make out because she was kissing his neck. Her hand grazed his chest, her thumb catching on a nipple still sore and tender from her earlier attentions. Frederick gasped, squeezing his handful of breast as her hand drifted lower, tickling the hair on his stomach and closing around his half-hard morning erection.

“Good morning,” Katherine said, grinning as she pushed up on her elbow.

Frederick hummed happily, hips rising to push against her hand. Katherine bit her lip and jerked him firmly as he hardened in her hand.

“It’s a little early,” he said softly as she pushed back the covers to climb on top of him.

“For what?” she said, kissing his neck and shoulder.

“For anything,” he said. He couldn’t keep his hands off her breasts as she hovered over him, holding his cock against her wet cunt. 

“It’s never too early for this,” she said, sliding in around him.

It was the sort of lazy, breathless morning sex that Frederick associated with long term relationships, girlfriends, wives, committed lovers. The kind of sex for romance novels and movies, in the epilogue when the couple has moved past all their trials and tribulations and found their happy ending. Katherine rocked against him leisurely and Frederick squeezed her ass, pulling her close with every thrust. He pushed his face into her neck, the ache in his wrists flaring up every time he flexed his hands. It reminded him of being tied up beneath her, the silk cutting into his skin, her body moving above him, the sting of the belt on his chest. He felt her clench around him, slowing down as she rode out her orgasm with a gasp and Frederick thrust eagerly, coming with his face pressed into her shoulder.

Frederick sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around her back. He wanted to fall asleep again with her on top of him, but his stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. Katherine smiled as she eased off him, rubbing a hand over his stomach.

“Breakfast,” she said, playing with the hair on his belly.

Frederick nodded, feeling a sense of ridiculous domestic bliss as Katherine got up and grabbed his discarded dress shirt off the floor and slipped it on. He knew he should try to snap himself out of it. Katherine wasn’t his girlfriend and probably never would be. But that bubble of contented joy in chest made him feel light, happy, ten years younger. Why not let himself pretend for a little while?


	9. Chapter 9

In Frederick’s dream romantic scenario, he would cook an impressive breakfast for her and then go right back to the bedroom. In reality, Frederick wasn’t much of a cook, but he could do scrambled eggs. But it was a struggle to do it probably when Katherine kept standing behind him and touching him. 

“I’m going to burn myself,” he said, irritated, every time she groped him through his sweats. “Or you.”

“But you look so tasty,” she said coyly, biting his shoulder lightly through his shirt. “Stop being tasty.”

Frederick barely even tasted breakfast, shoveling the food blindly into his mouth as Katherine kept running her toes teasingly up his ankle.

“You’re terrible,” he said, trying to be stern. 

Katherine pouted.

“Don’t be mean,” she said. “Then I won’t be nice.”

Frederick watched her bring the plates to the sink. He already felt ridiculously wound up.

“If you’ve been nice to me this whole time, I’d hate to see you mean,” he said.

Katherine turned around, smirking.

“I don’t think that’s true,” she said, leaning down to kiss him.

Frederick palmed the back of her neck, kissing her deeply. She bit his lower lip, a tease that made his blood race.

So it was back to the bedroom after all, tugging his own skirt over Katherine’s head as she pulled him toward the bed by the elastic waist of his sweats. He fell on her greedily, kissing and palming her breasts the way he had wanted to so badly. The protracted denial only made him more ravenous. Katherine was not very vocal, she wasn’t prone to the gasps and moans that Frederick always tried and failed to suppress. So when he could hear her breathing pick up, a little hitch in her throat, the barest trace of a moan when she exhaled, he felt ridiculously pleased with himself. Frederick reveled in her soft sighs as he sucked one nipple and then the other, feeling her arch up beneath him. He kissed down her body, over her belly button, her hips bone and fell to the floor on his knees to kiss between her legs.

Frederick liked to think he was getting pretty good at oral. Katherine’s reaction was unmistakable and it was absurdly satisfying. She pushed and moved against him restlessly, pulling his hair, digging her heels into his back, making him feel like he was there to serve her. He couldn’t deny loving it.

When she finished, shaking, squeezing his head with her thighs, Frederick crawled back onto the bed to kiss her, hold her glowing face and drink her in. Katherine pushed at him, urging him to roll over so that he lay on his back. Katherine slid deliciously over him, a wicked smile on her face. Frederick licked his lips, knowing she had something terrifying in mind, but he couldn’t imagine what it was.

It started out normal enough, Katherine copied his earlier movement, kissing down his body, pulling off his sweats and licking the head of his cock. Frederick shuddered, grunting. She teased him slowly, barely grazing the slit with her tongue as she palmed his balls. Frederick tried hard to still his needy, frustrated movements. He watched as she licked her fingers, thoroughly moistening them and Frederick was momentarily gratified that she would use spit slicked fingers to jerk him when her hand bypassed his balls completely, squeezing between his cheeks to prod his asshole. Frederick jerked in alarm, emitting a thoroughly embarrassing squeak.

“Calm down,” she said soothingly, holding his hip in place and pushing a little harder to probe him more.

“I’m not – I haven’t –“ Frederick stuttered stupidly as she nudged his legs apart for better access.

“Just relax,” she said insistently, one small, slick finger barely pushing inside him.

Frederick stiffened instantly against the intrusion. He couldn’t get over the strangeness of it, the vulnerability, but it felt alarmingly pleasant as she rubbed against his sensitive hole.

“Turn over,” she said and Frederick felt his heart stutter.

He stared at her for a moment, considering outright refusing. But there was a part of him that didn’t want to, that wanted to see where this would go. He complied slowly and when he lay on his stomach with Katherine looming over him, he was reminded powerfully of being spread over her knee while she spanked him. He swallowed thickly, cock hard against the comforter.

Frederick expected her to continue where she felt off, but instead, she got off the bed. Frederick felt sweat pop out on his forehead as he heard her say, “Stay like that for a minute. I’ll be right back.”

Frederick didn’t dare move. He felt extremely exposed and defenseless, lying there helplessly while he waited for her to return. A thousand different scenarios were running through his mind, but he had no firm idea what to expect. 

When he heard Katherine return, Frederick didn’t even turn to look at her. He stayed obediently on his stomach, anxiety twisting up inside him. The bed dipped as she crawled on it again and the sound of a bottle cap popping open made Frederick’s breathing catch. He heard the sticky, wet sound of lubricant being rubbed into skin and then her fingers pushing gently against his hole. Frederick clenched despite himself, panic and nerves getting the better of him. This is how she liked him best, he knew. Vulnerable and uncomfortable and giving in to whatever she wanted. He fisted the sheets as her lubricated finger pushed into him, burying his red face in a pillow. 

“Relax,” she said, rubbing a soothing hand on the side his ass. She pushed a little deeper and Frederick tried to obey, tried to loosen the tension in his body, wound tight as a bow string. He took a deep breath, but it was hard because the feel of her finger wriggling around had caused a fresh sweat to break out all over his body and his heartbeat to speed up. Her finger twisted inside him and Frederick felt a low whine escape his throat.

“You’ve never let a woman finger your asshole, have you?” Katherine said, sounding amused. Frederick practically bit the pillow he was pushing his face into as she pulled her finger out a small fraction and then pushed back in, fucking him with it. “You’re so tight,” she continued softly, rubbing small circles on his hip. Frederick writhed weakly, panting into the pillow, her finger fucking him deeper, the wet squelch of the lube sounding obscenely loud.

“Move,” she said shortly, pulling at his hip, finger slipping out completely. Frederick raised his hips reluctantly, the pose feeling pornographic in the worst way, achingly humiliating. He cringed, hands balling into fists as she pushed a pillow under his hips, propping his ass up in the air like the pornstars Frederick had masturbated to night after night. He moaned weakly as she rubbed his asshole again, a gentle little tease before pushing two fingers in. Frederick gasped, hating how he pushed back against her hand as she roughly toyed with him, working open his hole. 

It felt… God, it felt obscene and humiliating and he nearly sobbed as she pushed at something deep inside him that sent a hot stab of pleasure right to his cock, which had softened some with his anxiety, but he felt himself go hard again, achingly, as she curled her fingers and fucked him roughly.

“You like it, don’t you?” Katherine said, still clearly amused and Frederick moaned pathetically, rocking his hips against the pillow. “Then you’re gonna love this,” she said, just as her fingers slipped out of him. Frederick winced, hating his disappointment. 

He heard a click and then a low buzzing. A stab of panic shot through his gut seconds before he felt the vibrator against his ass. Frederick twitched in alarm, even though he could feel the blunt end of whatever it was only lightly grazing him, the vibrations making him squirm. He felt her spread his cheeks again and the toy dipping into his crack, sliding over his lubed up hole so deliciously that Frederick moaned like a slut begging to be fucked. His face burned at the thought, but he couldn’t help it. She only teased him at first, apparently enjoying his muffled whines as she played with his slick hole.

Abruptly, the vibrator switched off. Frederick tried not to groan in frustration. He heard Katherine chuckle and wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment. The vibrator was still at the entrance of his asshole and then she was pushing it in. Frederick gritted his teeth, the toy felt absurdly huge after her fingers. It was smooth and cool and artificial feeling and he was panting roughly as it went in, bit by bit. It felt endless, impossibly thick and long, but so crudely satisfying that he fisted the sheets and arched his hips, changing the angle only slightly, but shuddering at the sensation. Finally, Katherine stilled the toy inside him and then pulled it out again only to push it back in, a little harder. Frederick gasped, rolling his hips without meaning to. 

Katherine fucked him a few times with the vibrator, twisting it inside him and making him squirm. Then she switched it on. The sound Frederick made was halfway between a sob and a moan. Low and deep and torn out of him raggedly. The sensation was so intense, the vibration so strong against his prostate that he struggled weakly, trying to get away. At the same time, he pushed against it, bucking into the pillow, cock dragging against smooth fabric. Katherine shifted the toy inside him, fucking him slowly. It was torture, unbearable and intense. 

“You like that?” she said roughly, squeezing his ass as she held his cheeks apart. “You like it when I fuck you?”

Frederick groaned deeply, writhing like a worm on a hook.

“Say it.”

Frederick squeezed his eyes shut, face screwed up against the pillow. It was so hard to form words when she kept rubbing the vibrator inside him.

_“Say it.”_

“I love it – when you fuck me,” he finally gasped out. “I – fuck me… fuck me harder.”

Katherine complied, twisting the toy deep inside him and increasing the pace until it was too much and Frederick was coming, nearly sobbing as the vibrator drilled against his painfully sensitive prostate. It seemed to go on forever, the unrelenting buzz verging on acutely painful and Frederick howled, bucking wildly like a bull trying to throw off its rider. Just when he thought he would rip apart from overstimulation, the vibrator clicked off and Katherine pulled it out of him. Frederick grunted, wincing against the pain. 

He felt utterly boneless, sore and worn out. Katherine was stroking his back. Frederick hummed weakly, unable to move. He felt her slip the pillow out from under him and he managed, weakly, to roll over. He grimaced; tender, abused body parts stretching in uncomfortable ways.

“That was…” He struggled for words. “Different.”

Katherine smiled, lying down beside him to curl her arm over his chest. 

“Then I can do that again?” she said. “And again and again?”

Her tone was light and teasing, but Frederick still shivered at the thought. He knew she wasn’t kidding. And the weekend wasn’t even half over.


	10. Chapter 10

Frederick had never encountered a woman whose sexual appetite was so insatiable. Every one of his past girlfriends had seemed to think once a day was asking for a lot. Sex was like pulling teeth, they were never in the mood. He was greedy, selfish, pushy. He felt like a freak.

Katherine, apparently, was always in the mood. Even when Frederick thought they were done for the day, that she couldn’t possibly want more sex, she was kissing him and groping him and making it very clear that yes, she did want more sex, more sex than Frederick’s middle aged dick could possibly provide in such a short span of time.

When he expressed as much, with considerable embarrassment, Katherine’s attentions were not dampened in the slightest.

“You have hands,” she mumbled between kisses. “And a mouth.” She bit his lip for emphasis.

So Frederick found himself at the beck and call of an absolutely ravenous woman who apparently couldn’t get enough of him. It was both gratifying for his ego but at same time made him feel like an old man trying in vain to keep up with his younger girlfriend. 

Sunday dawned with the same tragic melancholy of going back to school after summer vacation. Frederick didn’t want to let go of Katherine’s naked body pressed against him. Their morning sex was little more frantic and hurried, Katherine allowing him to be on top for a change. Even still, Frederick did not feel in control as she scratched his back and bit his shoulder, hooking her ankles around his back in a vice-like grip. Afterward, he held onto her a little longer than usual, burying his face in her hair.

After some breakfast and a shared shower in which Frederick fingered her against the wall, he watched Katherine towel dry her hair, feeling distinctly dejected but trying not to show it.

“I have a present for you,” she said, with a grin that promised nothing good.

“Oh?” Frederick said, trying not to sound as apprehensive as he felt.

“Close your eyes,” she said and Frederick complied, slowly.

“Keep them closed,” she warned. “No peaking.”

Frederick felt his panic rise sharply as he waited. A surprise from her could mean anything. His mind was spinning when, confusingly, he heard the faint jingle of a bell and felt her presence right in front of him.

“OK,” she said. “Open your eyes.”

Frederick stared, nonplussed. She was holding a dog collar. A real one, made from red nylon with a plastic buckle and a little bell in front. He swallowed thickly.

“Is that… for me?”

Katherine nodded, grinning as his clear discomfort.

“I thought I was your kitten,” he said drily.

“I think you can be an even better puppy, don’t you?”

Frederick cringed despite himself as Katherine went to wrap the dog collar around his neck. He lifted his hands automatically, like he was going to push her away. Katherine gave him a look as if to say, _“Behave”_ and Frederick dropped his arms.

Frederick knew he didn’t have to endure it, not if he really didn’t want to. He reassured himself with that knowledge as the collar clicked in place. It was a bit snug, the plastic buckle fitting right under his Adam’s apple. Katherine grinned, clearly pleased with herself and gave the bell a little tap, making it jingle. It was unspeakably humiliating.

“Now what does a puppy do?” she said sweetly and Frederick glared at her.

“Puppies aren’t allowed on the bed,” Katherine said with mock sternness. “Get down on the floor.”

Frederick obeyed, slowly. He was still just in his robe after their shower.

“Puppies don’t wear clothes, do they?” she said, tugging at the belt of his robe and pulling it free. Frederick shrugged out of the robe, kneeling on the floor. Katherine gave him a pointed look and he got down on all fours without being told to. Katherine smiled indulgently and stroked his hair.

“Good boy,” she said and Frederick burned in humiliation.

With mounting apprehension, he watched her rummage through her bag and pull out something else. A leash. Frederick shut his eyes, embarrassment making him dizzy.

Katherine pet his head again, ruffling his hair as she snapped the leash through the ring in the collar. Every little jostle and movement made his bell jingle. A little agonizing reminder of what was happening. Katherine tugged on the leash and Frederick gasped as the collar cinched around his throat. His air being cut off, forced down on his hands and knees in front of her, Frederick felt a troubling stirring in his groin. His embarrassment was making him panicky and lightheaded and he shifted uncomfortably as Katherine pulled gently on the leash, looking pleased.

She walked towards the door, pulling him along by the leash. Frederick followed, crawling dutifully. It was beyond degrading, but he still badly wanted to please her. She walked him back toward the bed, the collar cutting into his throat. He would do whatever she wanted, even if it was to roll over and bark like a dog, which was exactly what she was asking, no telling him to do.

“Be a good boy,” she said firmly. “Be a good puppy.”

Despite his desire to please her, it was still a struggle to comply, the humiliation making him cringe. But he still did it, rolling over on his back and making a sad, stuttering attempt at barking.

“You can do better than that,” Katherine said.

Frederick sighed in resignation and barked like he really meant it. Katherine beamed.

“Good boy,” she said again and Frederick hated how warm he felt at the praise.

He watched, heart thrumming with anxiety, as Katherine knelt beside him. When she starting rubbing his stomach, he flinched despite himself. 

“There’s a good boy,” she cooed, really laying it on thick as she scratched his belly. Frederick squirmed, hating that it felt weirdly good. “Paws up,” she said. “Remember you’re a puppy.”

Frederick scowled at her, but he wasn’t about to talk back and make it worse for himself. He held up his hands and feet dutifully, like a real dog lying on its back. Katherine was obviously relishing in his discomfort, continuing to rub and scratch his belly. Frederick sighed despite himself, and when her hand started to drift lower, he shivered. He kept his eyes squeezed shut. It was easier pretending it wasn’t really happening as Katherine palmed his half hard dick and pulled at the leash at the same time. Frederick squirmed even more as she played with him, tugging on the leash at odd intervals and making him gasp. It was horrifically easy for her to work him up, given the circumstances and Frederick groaned, longing to sink into the carpet and disappear as he tried not to thrust into her hand. 

“You like that, puppy?” Katherine said sweetly, circling the tip with her thumb.

“Ah – Yeah,” he choked out haltingly, the collar biting into his windpipe.

Katherine gave the leash and extra hard tug and Frederick choked, unable to breathe, writhing on the floor, panic making his vision blur.

“Puppies can’t talk,” she said as she relaxed the leash. Frederick released a gurgling sort of growl in response.

As Frederick lay gasping, Katherine’s hand abandoned his cock and went back to rubbing his stomach. He whined in disappointed frustration, thrusting his hips into empty air. She kept up this pattern for some time, jerking him with torturous ease, then rubbing his belly and twisting his nipples when his breathing got too labored, all the while pulling on the leash harder and longer each time, leaving him dizzy and gasping, lungs screaming for oxygen. It wasn’t long before Frederick was squirming uncontrollably, intolerably close and desperate, every little pet and stroke of her hand making him twitch and whine pathetically.

“So needy,” Katherine said softly, another punch of embarrassment to his chest, but he hardly even cared because she was circling the head of his cock with her palm, smearing it with leaking fluid. He gritted his teeth as she teased his highly sensitive slit, wanting so badly to beg her but wanting to be obedient too. 

“Do you want something?” she said innocently, fingers running over the underside of his cock and making him convulse. Frederick nodded his head vigorously. 

“Hmmm,” she said, apparently contemplating as she ran her finger up his torso and tweaked a nipple. 

Frederick could only writhe and twist ineffectually as she teased him. 

“You’ve been a good puppy,” she said finally, a little tug on the leash making his heart skip. “You can come if you want to,” she said, even as her hand dropped away from his body completely.

He watched her stand up and sit on the bed. He stared at her, gritting his teeth in frustration, unsure what she wanted him to do.

“You can come if you want to,” she said again. “You can hump my leg.”

Frederick moaned desperately. Of course he would be given the most humiliating option. Of course he would seize that option immediately. He was up and crawling toward her before he could shame himself out of it and then he was rubbing himself against her smooth, bare leg, all sense of dignity long forgotten as he buried his face in her lap, moaning like a whore. He was so worked up that it didn’t take much for him to come, rutting against her like a dog in heat, the collar cinched tight against his throat as she twisted the leash in hand. 

Frederick sagged against her as he came down from his orgasm, the collar feeling painfully tight and constrictive as he gasped for air. He felt Katherine unsnap the buckle and pull it free with a bright jingle from the little bell. She stroked his hair calmingly as he wiped his damp face on her lap. He swallowed thickly and glanced down at the sticky mess he had left on her leg.

“Let’s have another shower,” Katherine said softly, smoothing the sweaty hair back from his forehead and cupping his cheek. Frederick nodded and leaned into her touch warmly.

He didn’t want to think about what had just happened or that it was the end of their weekend and he would have to return to his regular, lonely life like before. That Katherine would go back to her husband and tell him whatever lie she had come up with. Frederick just wanted her to stay, but he knew how stupid and desperate that was. So instead, he followed her into the bathroom, like the obedient pup that he was.


End file.
